1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing in electronic devices, and more particularly, to a method of processing an error generated in an electronic device and an electronic device therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device may include at least one program in a memory, and an installed program may generate an error while processing data. The electronic device may solve the generated error by applying solution data (e.g., update data, hotfix, and the like).
In order to obtain distributed update data, the electronic device 101 may update the program from a server. Specifically, the electronic device may stop the program that is being used and apply the obtained solution data by updating the program.
In order to correct a function, an error, a program installed in the electronic device, an update is frequently provided. The provided update is often forcibly performed, and thus, the update may be an inconvenient element to a user in using a service. Specifically, for a program that provides a service, the update may be the reason for breaking away from the program. For example, when an error is generated upon entering a payment function, an update for the corresponding program may be forcibly performed. However, when a user is only using free content, the user may be required to perform an update in order to use a program even though the user does not use a payment function.